


Eukaryis: Law of the Jungle

by MatrixOfWumbo



Series: Earthfall Universe [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Gen, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixOfWumbo/pseuds/MatrixOfWumbo
Summary: The jungle planet Eukaryis. On this war-torn rock live a race of Cybertronians who have never seen their homeworld. To them, this is their home. For ages battles of every size have been waged across its surface, factions rising and falling in a bid for dominance of the planet. Now one faction stands closer than ever to uniting the planet under its iron fist. What role will the arrival of the Decepticons play?





	1. Chapter 1

Predatory Rock  
  
Grimstone got up with the sun, as always. The kingdom was at its most serene in the first light of day. The Rust Mountains gleamed red behind him, and above Eukaryis' two moons hung engorged in the sky. _But wait_ , he thought, snapping out of his moment of zen. _What was this third object he saw?_  
  
A dark sphere floated high overhead, it's metal side gleaming in the rising sun. Grimstome could make out part of a purple symbol revealed from the shadow. He ran inside to mobilize his men. Magmatron would have to be informed immediately.

* * *

The Savage Palace  
  
Magmatron was also watching the sun peek through the teeth of the Rust Mountains when the Predaknights sent their message. Now he was out on the balcony of the palace looking for a glimpse of the dark shape over the peaks. He heard a light flapping of wings behind him.  
  
"Sire. I am here."  
  
"Noctorro. Fly with me. I wish to see this for my own eyes."  
  
"Yes my liege. If I may ask, do you really think this is Cybertron making contact after so long?"  
  
"It would appear so. But if the reports are anything to go on this isn't a personal call. We will see when we've arrived. If they have any spine they'll send someone down to chat. We can't let have Razorclaw and the others have all the fun now can we?"  
  
Magamatron flipped into the air and spread blazing wings. Noctorro went aloft himself and they made for the mountains.

* * *

The Swamp of Wrath   
  
Despite the climbing sun, the depths of the Swamp of Wrath remain wreathed in a foul cloud. Few were stirring yet, but one creature stalked on four legs through the marshy undergrowth. Scourge was in a particularly foul mood. Food was short, and morale was low. His campaign against the Predarchy had been costly indeed, but he did not leave his old life for want of comfort.  
  
He came to a clearing in the swamp, where the obscure shapes of a few Abomi lay wallowed in the mud. But he didn't pay them any mind. Instead he looked up to see a round shadow in the sky above. A purple mask shape glowed dourly from its bottom. His blood rose. He let out a savage roar, torching the branches above him and scaring the tar out of the bathers. He leapt through the trees at full tilt, making for his makeshift headquarters at the Tooth.

* * *

The Rust Mountains  
  
Magamatron and Noctorro had landed on an outcropping to rest. The sun was now at its highest, and the alien shape cast a wide shadow across the hinterlands below.  
  
"Look sire! A craft is coming down!"  
  
Noctorro had spotted a shining pinprick leave the dark shape. _That's good_ , Magmatron thought. _A spine_. He dearly hoped the bots inside had a good reason for him why a Decepticon War World was parked above his planet.

* * *

The Predamark  
  
Divebomb and Tirade had tracked the shuttle's trajectory to a place on the borders of Scourge's land. They had actually managed to beat the craft to its landing site.  
  
Razorclaw and Grimstone took point. As ranking officers it was their job to represent their king and country to the interlopers. Grimstone was immediately taken aback by its size. It was huge for a simple scouting vessel, but had no weapons to suggest it was anything else. It was a dark gunmetal color, like the War World it came from. Parts of it were detailed in blue and gold.  
  
Tantrum stamped his feet. "Is someone going to come out?" I want to see what we're hunting today."  
  
As if to answer him, the doors hissed and hinged open, forming a gangway down to the ground. A detail of identical dark blue soldiers came out and formed a line on either side of the ramp. They all raised their weapons in salute.  
  
A blue and black bot, tall and handsome looking, strolled down the ramp between them, gold regalia gleaming on his shoulders and chest. He looked around him as if on a pleasure tour, a broad smile on his face.  
  
"You there!" Grimstone started.  
  
"On behalf of his Majesty Emperor Magmatron, we demand to know who you are, and what business you have trespassing!" Razorclaw finished.  
  
The stranger finally beheld the welcoming committee, black and orange and scowling all over. He flashed them another brilliant smile.  
  
"Hello! My name is Dezaras of the Torus Heights, and my business is _peace_. If you believe in that sort of thing."


	2. First Impressions

> **Chapter 2: First Impressions**
> 
> Aboard the shuttle _Dilong,_ earlier that morning
> 
> Crossblades checked the instruments again aboard the shuttle. He wanted the landing to be perfect. First impressions were everything with a native population, and these ones already had a reputation. Dezaras would have to bring his A-Game to woo the Eukarians. An offshoot of the Cybertronian race long isolated, they rarely accepted outsiders.
> 
> Dezaras and his retinue were already positioned by the doors. He had decided to go for cheerful and confident for his debut on the Jungle Planet, rather than stern and professional. The diplomatic process was becoming somewhat dull for him, not the least because of its pension for failure. But Shockwave was very invested in forming a strong bond between Eukaryis and an eventual Decepticon-controlled Cybertron. Dezaras was under strict orders to return successful, or not at all.
> 
> Crossblade's voice came over the intercom; "Sir, we have company down there, you ready?"
> 
> "I am. Prepare final descent."
> 
> * * *
> 
> The Tooth, now
> 
> "Wake up slaglicks!"
> 
> Scourge stormed into the throne room. The air was thick and warm from the breath of its sleeping occupants. Hun-Gurr yawned and stood up.
> 
> "What time is it boss? Did ya bring something to eat?"
> 
> Scourge grabbed him by the head and dragged him up a level on the tower the Abomnicons called home. The others were gradually rousing themselves below. Scourge's soldiers were perfectly vicious on the battlefield, but they were as slow as tar when they weren't motivated. Scourge could be very motivating when he showed them the blunt end of his axe.
> 
> They reached a balcony about halfway up the tower. The building jutted out alongside the bright white peak the Abomi called the Tooth. Scourge had laid the foundation himself many moons ago. He turned Hun-Gurr's face, still clutched firmly in his claw, towards the War World in the sky.
> 
> "Do you see that? There are Cybertronians here. HERE! Who do you think called them? Those feeble migrants out on the plains? Magamatron is up to something. We're going to figure out what and remind him why we don't allow outworlders."
> 
> "What if the outworlders are fighting him too? We can come help them. And maybe they'll have food..."
> 
> "Stop thinking about food!" Scourge slapped his lieutenant back down the stairs."
> 
> "He has a point, Scourge." Rippersnapper had rushed over to scoop his commander off the ground. "Everywhere we go the Abomi are asking when we're gonna get another haul of food in. We haven't been on a raid in the plains for 20 Solar Cycles, and the Pred blockades are kicking our skidplates. Cutthroat keeps looking at me like I'm a giant Energon Pod."
> 
> "Hrrrng," Cutthroat growled in agreement. At least, Rippersnapper was pretty sure it was agreement.
> 
> "You want to raid? Let's go rip open those Cybertronians and see what goodies spill out!" We move out NOW before _his highness_ does something stupid!"  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> The Landing Site
> 
> "...If you believe in that sort of thing."
> 
> The stoney faces surrounding him suggested Dezaras maybe shouldn't have gone for "cheerful and confident" after all.
> 
> "You may be lost cousin," the one with wings said. "Eukaryis hasn't known peace in eons. We like it just the way it is."
> 
> "Believe me, erm, I don't believe I caught your name."
> 
> "I didn't give it to you."
> 
> "Yes... well, believe me _friend_ , we Decepticons are no stranger to conflict. For nearly two hundred years we have fought to liberate our planet - our home - from an oppressive force."
> 
> _Laying it on thick_ , he thought to himself, he was running out of good will to appeal to.
> 
> "We had hoped that, as an ancient colony of our species's birthplace, Eukaryis might lend aid in our crusade against the tyranny of the Autobots."
> 
> "And I had hoped that Megatron would have the nerve to come ask for handouts himself," a voice crackled from overhead. A dragon, glimmering red and black in the midday light, landed between the Predaknight and Decepticon parties. It transformed into a regal and powerful form in front of Dezaras. A beast like a bat was with him. "It seems we will both leave this valley disappointed."
> 
> "Surely you can only be the Lord Emperor Magmatron of the Eukarian Predarchy. I have heard much about you."
> 
> "And I have heard little about you," he retorted. Your leader though has made waves across the stars. I assumed the Decepticons would come to this land some day, and now here comes one of Megatron's lackeys to broker 'peace.' how quaint."
> 
> Dezaras bit back some anger at the "lackey" comment. "It is not on Megatron's authority that I come here. The war is vast in scope, and so all of us must do our part to muster support. Your empire here speaks volumes for the military prowess of Eukarian soldiers."
> 
> Magmatron laughed a joyless laugh. It certainly didn't bring any joy to Dezaras.
> 
> "Which is why you are here, isn't it? Soldiers. You mean to use my men as frontline fodder, as mere weapons in your war. I've heard it all before, from warlords across this planet. Who's a hero, who's a villain, tyranny, justice, peace, death. It's all the same when you're a soldier. I only talk to the ones in charge. So unless you have Megatron in that fancy ship of yours, you can go right back to your floating fortress and frag off my land."
> 
> _Okay, he asked for it._  
>  "Megatron, alas, is no more. Slain in a starship crash. It fell to us, his generals, to carry out his legacy."
> 
> Dezaras was pleased that _that_ at least came to a surprise to the Emperor. He was... distressingly well informed.
> 
> "So... you come here as soldiers adrift, without direction, seeking what? Shelter? Aide? A place to..."
> 
> He suddenly transformed, his dragon head to the air sniffing. The Knights behind him went on edge, drawing their weapons. Dezaras wondered what he could have done now, until he smelled it too. A rotting stench rolling from the treeline to the East.
> 
> A group of bizarre creatures came over the hill. "Oh go on, don't let us interrupt," a two headed reptile sneered.
> 
> "Hrrr," a bird perched on his shoulder growled.
> 
> "I believe he was going to say, _a place to mark your graves,_ " said a grotesque purple beast next to him.
> 
> A roar came from above as a second dragon dropped out of the sky and tackled Magmatron. The Abomnicons charged at Dezaras and their guards.
> 
> _This day keeps getting more complicated_ , Dezaras thought.


End file.
